The Twin Exchange Monthly Challenges
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: This is where I will post my Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge One-shots. May: What would it be like to be free? Free like a Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Harry Potter at any time or place. Unless of course I make a trillion dollars and Jo offers to sell it. :)**

**I wrote this for the Twin Exchanges November challenge. If you like it, go vote for it! ~May**

* * *

Prompt:

Family dinner

Pairings:

Hermione/Fred

Ginny/Harry

Quotes:

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"When will you learn you can't party like you used to?"

The Magical Moment

It turns out that Fred had not really died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Even more surprising was that Sirius had not died either. In fact, Sirius had been hiding out and was the one who saved Fred's life. A few days after the war Molly Weasley could be seen in the kitchen of the Burrow fixing a large meal for the celebration over a famous Weasley dinner; Sirius was laughing in the living room with Harry and Fred kept staring at Hermione. Hermione was starting to get a little unnerved by it, she was about to approach him when Ron came up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." He whispered tantalizingly sweet, Hermione turned to face him.

"Hi." Hermione replied.

"Can we talk about… things?" He asked straightening up slightly.

"Sure." Hermione took his hand as he led her outside into the backyard of the Burrow.

"A few days ago when we kissed during the battle," Ron paused unsure of how to approach the topic, Hermione nodded encouragingly, "I don't know if you felt it, but it didn't really feel right… I think it's because we're only meant to be friends."

"Ron," Hermione gave him a little half smile, "I know how you feel. I was going to try and be in a relationship with you if it's what you wanted, but I felt the same way. I think I know the Weasley that I've really been in love with all along."

"So, you are still in love with a Weasley?" Ron questioned a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but feel free to find any girl you want Ron. It's not going to hurt me at all; I'll always just be your best mate."

"Thank you." Ron suddenly wrapped Hermione up in a gentle hug and she sighed. "The same for you, whichever brother of mine you're in love with I'll be happy for you."

"Thank you so much Ron." Hermione turned back to the house. "We had better get back, before any of them think we've been doing unspeakable things."

"Right, wouldn't my brother's to get the wrong idea about your feelings now would we?" He teased elbowing her in the ribs. Hermione let out a loud laugh and elbowed him back.

"And all those eligible witches that will now be clawing tooth and nail just to get a piece of you." Ron joined in her laughter and they crossed back into the house to find everyone staring at them.

"Hermione's agreed to marry me!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione's jaw dropped before giggles erupted from her.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her giggles.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Ron was grinning widely at her.

"We're not getting married, I swear." Hermione explained to the shocked room. "Ron was just messing around; we've decided to only stay friends."

"Besides, she's in love with one of you lot." Ron pointed around at all the single males.

"This is why I don't tell you secrets." Hermione groaned turning bright red.

"Who's she in love with?" George had suddenly perked up from his position on the couch with Fred.

"She actually didn't say." Ron turned back to face Hermione.

"Thank goodness for that." Hermione grumbled moving towards the kitchen and upstairs.

"Hey, we want to know who you're in love with." Charlie said from where he was standing.

"I'm not going to tell you." Hermione called back, they heard the door slam and a scream from Ginny. Moments later a grinning Harry stumbled down the stairs and Molly chose to ignore the meaning of this.

"WHAT?!" Ginny's excited yell echoed through the whole house.

"I guess Ginny knows who Hermione likes." Bill was obviously holding back his laughter while Sirius gave Harry a look that could only be considered as fake scolding.

"Brilliant." Fred leaned back into the couch and pressed his fingers against his eyes.

"That's right, you've been in love with her for what is it now? 5 years?" George teased.

"Shut up." Fred growled hitting his brother on the head, keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh so little Ronnie here messed up your plans." Percy looked extremely smug.

"Would you all just shut up about it? Yeah, I like Hermione, what does it matter? She's probably in love with Percy. Just leave me alone!" Fred had stood up and looked mad, everyone watched him for a few moments longer before Molly called for dinner.

"Hermione, would you be a dear and put the mashed potatoes on the table for me?" Molly asked graciously as Hermione appeared in downstairs. Everyone quickly sat leaving only one space available for Hermione, the one next to Fred. Ginny was smirking and soon a few others in the family had cottoned on to what Hermione had told her, when Hermione walked over to the table with the overflowing bowl she noticed the predicament. After turning slightly pink she placed them in the only available spot and slid in between Fred and Harry. After a short lived food fight started by Ginny the group was moving on to discuss the war. Arthur brought out a whole stock of Firewhiskey and began to pass around bottles. Hermione declined and after her example so did the rest of the trio, the twins, and Ginny.

"Sirius, it's so good to see you again." Hermione called across the room raising everyone's drunken attention.

"It's good to be back, it was so hard to hide myself from Harry." Sirius lifted the bottle in a toast to Harry then took an abnormally large swig.

"So then I yelled at Fred, 'Don't use that tone with me', it was a dreadful thing to say. What if he had really died and it was the last thing I'd said to him?" A very drunk Molly was explaining to an equally drunk Bill.

"That would've been dreadful." Bill slurred a grin starting to form on his lips. "I think I'm gonna go do the unmentionable with Fleur."

There was a loud giggle from Fleur before both of them had apparated away. Ginny looked at Harry with raised eyebrows before she broke into fits of laughter. Hermione couldn't help but join, her laugh was infectious. Soon the whole group, drunken or not, were laughing and leaning against one another. Fred had long since, unknowingly of course, wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She blushed red and quickly pushed away from him once the laughter had died down. Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Arthur soon wandered off as well. Sirius was pretty much sloshed and was trying to find the fireplace to go back to Grimauld Place; Hermione stood up to assist him.

"Sirius, when will you learn you can't party like you used to?" Hermione questioned throwing some floo powder into the grate.

"Technically my dear, it was not a party." Sirius grumbled before falling into the fire and mumbling his home address.

"Do you think he's going to the right place?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"I think he will, I hope." Hermione turned to look at him; Ginny's face began to turn into a smirk.

"Harry, I think it's about time we turned in, don't you think?" Ginny glanced between Fred and Hermione causing George and Ron to pick up on the hint.

"Uh- yeah." Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked upstairs, there was no doubt they would be having a long goodnight kiss.

"You know what Ron, I'm pretty tired too." George stood up quickly; he grabbed Ron by his shirt and dragged him from the room. Hermione and Fred were now alone in a virtually asleep house.

"Did you have a nice day?" Fred asked awkwardly and Hermione held back a giggle at his attempt to make conversation.

"It was interesting, what about you?"

"'S okay." Fred shrugged having no idea what to talk about next.

"Look, I have something I want to tell you-" Fred and Hermione had turned toward each other at the same time, each one blushed red at their unity.

"You go first." Hermione whispered. Fred didn't know whether or not to decline; he figured it best to just get it off his chest as soon as possible.

"Look, Hermione, I know you probably don't feel the same and all, but I really like you. Hades, I love you Hermione. I've loved you for the past five years of my life." Fred stopped suddenly; there wasn't much else to tell. He turned away not wanting to see her rejection of him.

"Oh Fred." Hermione sighed; shocked at her tone he turned to face her without thinking.

Just when he was about to ask what she was on about her lips had slammed into his. Fred felt elated, Hermione had kissed him, he was about to respond to the kiss when Hermione pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward; I didn't m- mnph!" Hermione was cut off by Fred cupping her face and pushing his lips back to hers in a crushing, loving, passionate, wanting kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. _Maybe the war hadn't been such a bad thing after all._

* * *

__**Remember to vote at the Twin Exchange if you liked it. I know some parts were a bit stupid and rushed, but oh well. ~May**

**P.S. Leave me a review too, I love them!**


	2. Have You Ever Thought About Flying?

Twin Exchange May 2013

* * *

Prompts (choose at least one):

Hawk

Pairing:

Hermione/Fred

Quotes (use one):

"On the roof"

* * *

Title: Have You Ever Thought About Flying?

Summary: Hermione finds Fred on the roof pondering some deep thoughts.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: K+

Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Ob…viously.

* * *

Hermione was standing at the Burrow's sink washing dishes with Ginny when George came in from outside without his Twin. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance, it wasn't usual for Fred and George to be separated from each other's side, especially after the war. Once the dishes were dried and put away Hermione wandered outside with one of her muggle books to find a good reading place. It was a sunny day and she wanted to enjoy the good weather while she could. Upon her exit Hermione found Fred sitting on top of the shed roof, her curiosity quickly got the better of her and she walked over.

"Why are you on the roof?" Hermione called up and Fred looked down at her.

"Seemed like a good place." Fred replied returning his attention to the moving clouds above.

"Why?" Hermione prompted.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Fred smirked down at Hermione who grinned back.

"Yes, but satisfaction brought him back." Hermione returned and Fred shook his head.

"Care to join me?" He waved to the open roof next to him.

"How do I get up there?" Hermione was staring at the walls as though they wouldn't support her weight.

"Hand me your book," Fred leaned over and stretched his hand down. Hermione handed it over and he placed it carefully on the roof, then with one foot and one arm supporting him he dropped his body over the side of the building and reached out for Hermione. She grasped his hand with both of her and used the wall for some lift. Fred pulled her up onto the thin metal and they sat in silence both watching the sky.

"It's a really nice view." Hermione commented as she looked down at the Weasley property which stretched clear out to the pond.

"It's a nice place to come and think." Fred said lying back onto the roof so he could just stare up.

"I prefer the tree by the pond." Hermione told him joining his position, the book forgotten on the roof.

"Differences in opinion," Fred turned his head towards her to grin in amusement.

"You should try my spot sometime." Hermione suggested and he looked back up at a cloud.

They sat in silence for a while longer just enjoying each other's company. As they watched a Hawk soared over them searching the open fields for mice or other small prey.

"Have you ever thought about flying?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Do you mean on a broom? I don't mind it; I've done it several times before. It's sort of like a plane without the seats, wings, and walls."

"I meant what if you could fly like a Hawk? Just spend your life soaring around and nesting on cliff sides or in trees; spending your days hunting for food to bring back to your children, with no guarantee of finding food for yourself. Being free," Fred sighed watching as the Hawk dove into the grass apparently spotting a bit of food.

"Isn't that what we are though? We are going out into the world fighting for our lives. We spend our lives working, searching for money to use to buy food with no guarantee we will be able to bring back enough for our whole family. It's a big world out there, we are free to do as we please, but everything has an effect on everything else." Hermione replied, watching the bird soar back up with something in its claws.

"That's pretty deep you know?" Fred rolled onto one side to face her.

"Just thinking," Hermione smiled at him, rolling onto her side as well.

"I think you're a very pretty Hawk." Fred then turned red; he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Thank you; you're a pretty charming one yourself." Hermione let out a small laugh and Fred joined.

Today was the day they flew free in the air, soaring just as a Hawk.


End file.
